


Stories With Friends

by Marimomarble99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: and in all of them, but mostly that one chapter, swearing in one of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimomarble99/pseuds/Marimomarble99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles following Loki and the friends he finds after the events of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a originally gift for one of my best friends. It was supposed to be a single story, but wound up becoming a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy! :3

His fingers clenched into fists and he let out a muffled snarl at the insolent boys who were letting the rocks fly. Who did they think they were? He would tear them apart, and he attempted to rise to do so before a well thrown rock hit him square in the eye, making him cry out in pain. The green eyed Asgardian grit his teeth behind his damned muzzle, as he was forced to raise his hands to block the increasing amount of rocks and debris being thrown at him.

"Take this you fucking bastard! Not so tough now are you!? Go to hell you worthless piece of shit!"

Loki growled at the insults and projectiles hurled at him, waves of humiliation crashing over him at his inability and helplessness to stop what was going on. However, he tried to react as little as possible, not wanting to give the insignificant insects the pleasure of seeing him riled up. Apparently, the mortals weren't done with abusing his pride and body, proven by the group of rowdy young boys coming right up to him, grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back painfully and spitting in his face.

Loki froze at the boy's actions but before he could react, a leg came out of nowhere and slammed against the side of the offender's head, making him let go of Loki's hair and stumble back. The Asgardian blinked in surprise, his head snapping around to look at who had assaulted the boy and was met with a young teenage girl who was giving the boys a glower that could have cowed the Mad Titan.

The girl rudely told his offenders to leave before proceeding to mop the floor with each of them with her legs. Loki tilted his head in curiosity as he watched her fight. An intriguing fighting style which he would have laughed at if he wasn't looking at how badly beaten the puny mortals were.

It wasn't long before the cowards soon turned tail and ran, leaving him and the girl alone on the street. The green eyed Asgardian watched their retreating backs before fixing his gaze on the girl's form. She stood in the middle of the road, panting from the fight, her fists clenched and her body tensed before she took several deep breaths of air and calmed herself down.

Turning, she met his eyes with her own brown bespectacled ones, looking at him evenly before walking over qnd lowering herself onto the pavement to sit beside him. Loki tensed, expecting an attack of some kind, but slowly let the tension leave his body when none came.

Even then, he kept his eyes on her, watching her, waiting for her to attack it insult him. Nothing. The girl just sat down, letting her legs stretch out onto the road and her arms rest on her thighs. Loki was confused. Why wasn't the girl showing any form of hostility towards him. He knew she was fully capable of beating him up with those legs of hers, especially since he was practically helpless, but for some reason, she wasn't taking advantage of his situation.

Suddenly, the girl jumped and shoved a hand into her pocket, making him tense, and pulled out ...wet tissues? The girl muttered apologies, her tone filled with embarrassment as she gently wiped the spittle off his face with the wet tissues, frowning as she saw the cuts and scrapes on his skin before pulling out another tissue and gently cleaning his cuts.

Loki stared at the girl even after she finished her treatment, bewildered at her actions. He didn't get to think to much before the Avengers made their noisy exit from the dining place they had stopped by, pausing when they saw the girl sitting beside him. Said girl turned her head to look at the five heroes with an indescernable expression before she turned her gaze back to him.

Rising from the pavement and dusting herself off, the girl turned to Loki and bowed. Then, she turned on her heel and strode off without another word, leaving him with a bunch of bewildered heroes and the thought that perhaps not all mortals were puny insects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the one who defended him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :3

It had been a year since his defeat. He had been taken back to Asgard to stand trial and had been thrown into the dungeons like some common criminal. But, being the arrogant idiots the Asgardians were, he'd been able to rile them up and escape from his confinement.

For a reason unknown to him, he'd returned to Midgard and had stayed in hiding. He never stayed in one place for too long, always on the move in case the Avengers caught wind of his prescence. 

His current place of residence was on an island called Singapore. It was... lively. He hated it. The climate of the island was hot and humid. Neither feature was suited for a Jotun. Currently, he was roaming around in the middle of the island, which just so happened to be the heart of the shopping central -No, he was not lost.

The heat felt like it was going to sear the skin off his flesh and he was just about to shove down his pride to ask for directions when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, Moya. Please do tell us all about your trip to America."

**"Shut the fuck up Marimo."**

His head snapped around, and he froze, eyes wide. She was there. The girl. The same one from a year ago. The girl who had saved him from his humiliation.

He stared dumbly at her as she sat at an eaterie with four of her friends, her cheeks flushed from the heat and laughter. She looked almost the same as the last time she saw her, save for the maturity he saw in her eyes.

He was shocked out of his reverie when he noticed that one of her friends was staring at him with a smirk on her face. He was a about to turn and leave when the dark-skinned girl (Marimo, was it?) loudly announced that she and her other three companions were going to the toilet and asked the girl (Moya, he believed, was her name) to take care of their belongings before they promptly stood up and left, but not before Marimo gave him a subtle nod towards the subject of his attraction.

He blinked dumbly, processing that thought.

Correction: _attention_. Not attraction.

Satisfied that he had corrected his lapse in wording, he slowly made his way towards... Moya, who was fiddling with her handphone. He stopped right beside her and was about to speak before his throat suddenly went dry.

Swallowing, he opened his mouth to speak when she suddenly looked up and froze. They stared at each other in shock before he awkwardly cleared his throat and spoke.

"Where is the train station?"

Moya blinked dumbly. Loki stared at her silently.

"Uhh... I'm actually not sure.... I followed my friends here, so I don't know where it is...."

Silence reigned supreme once again.

"Um, do you want to sit down? No offense, but you look like you're gonna faint," she said timidly.

"None taken,"  he replied smoothly, taking a seat in the empty chair beside her with a sigh. He //felt// like he was going to pass out. The two of them sat in silence again before she started talking.

"So... how have you been?"

* * *

 

***timeskip***

One thing had led to another and Loki found himself liking Moya more and more with each passing minute. An amused smile made its way onto his face as listened to Moya speak, leaning back into his chair and lacing his fingers together, resting his palms on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the second chapter ^^ Please do review. Comments help my muse and story mojo like you have no idea.


	3. Friend of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with the Avengers results in a serious situation for one of the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chappie!! :D

Looking back on the situation, he internally cursed his lapse in caution as he dodged a stream of repulsor fire from the Man of Iron. Cursing again, he ran for cover only to be intercepted by the Black Widow. Loki snarled as he tangled with the redhead before tossing her aside like a rag doll only to come face to face with the green monster. A touch of fear made its way onto his face as was picked up a slammed into the ground, then flung through the air, landing with a loud crash against a car. The Trickster panted, trying to get to his feet before the monster made another brutal attack on him. However, by the time he stood, the monster was  just a few metres away. It raised its hand to strike him before a sudden force slammed into his side, causing him to tumble to the ground.

A split second later, a scream was heard throughout the streets. A _very_ familiar scream.

Loki's eyes widen, his head snapping around to see Moya flying through the air. He acted on pure instinct. His hand shot out, magic flowing from his fingertips encasing his friend's form in a thick layer of ice before she hit the ground. He scrambled to his feet, running to her side as the cocoon of ice came crashing down on the road, cracking, chunks of it falling off and exposing the frail form inside it. Dropping to his knees beside Moya, he rid the ice, pulling her body into his shaking arms.

_"Loki!"_

He lifted his gaze to see four figures running toward him, tears on some of their faces and concern, fear and panic on all of them. Moya's nakama.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't- she just-" he stammered to them, tears stinging his own eyes. Marimo's face was a picture of rage and fear as she pressed her fingers against Moya's neck, checking for a pulse. Mavis was on her handphone, calling for an ambulance. Jinx was the only thing standing in the way of the Avengers and Beautrice, who was currently screaming explicitives at the Avengers. If he hadn't been so scared, Loki would probably be doing the same.

" _Fucking Hanaji-kun's still alive,_ " she muttered, her hand resting on Moya's shoulder, uncertain of what to do next.

"Beautrice. Don't waste your breath on those **fucking** pieces of **shit** ," Marimo called. "They're not fucking worth it."

"Thank you," she said again after a short pause, looking at Loki. "She'd be dead if you didn't do that ice thing on her."

Loki's only response was to stare mutely at his friend. His _friend_. Loki smiled bitterly. _When had this girl wormed her way into his heart._

Looking back, Loki realised that he'd let her in willingly.

The sirens of the ambulance filled the air and Marimo gently tapped his shoulder, motioning for him to step back as she and Jinx put their arms around Moya's form, preparing to carry her. Loki stayed in his position for a moment longer before gently transferring Moya into her nakamas' arms before slowly stepping away. The two girls lifted Moya's body, just as the ambulance arrived and its doors opened. Loki stared at his friend's form, barely hearing what was being said. He watched as the girls climbed into the ambulance with their nakama and left.

"Loki, step away from the children."

Loki slowly turned his gaze to the Avengers who were standing a few metres away and brandishing their weapons at him, save for the monster, who had turned back into Banner. He blinked at them in confusion before looking behind him and realising that Marimo and Jinx were still there with him. He blinked again. They looked **angry**. The Marimo walked up to him and planted herself right in front of him before saying two short words.

**"Fuck off."**

The amount of pure venom in the normally easygoing girl's voice _shocked_ Loki. Jinx came to stand beside the Marimo, her expression holding no small amount of disgust and fury.

"You nearly _killed_   **my friends**. You have **NO** fucking right to speak to **ANY** of them," she spat at the Avengers. Loki stared at the dark-skinned girl, realising that her statement implied _he_ was her friend.

"I don't fucking care if you're some fucking superheroes. If you don't leave us alone, we'll call the police on you," Jinx added, her voice holding just as much fury as the Marimo's did. The two parties stared at each other, all of them save the two Singaporeans feeling very uncomfortable at the gathering crowd that had their handphones out and we're filming the ongoing scene.

"Let's go, guys," Marimo muttered, turning to leave. Jinx followed suit, gently tugging on Loki's sleeve to follow them, which he did.

* * *

 

***timeskip***

One change of clothes and thirty minutes later, Loki, Jinx and the Marimo were making their way to Moya's ward. The three of them entered the ward quietly, in case she was asleep, but it would seem that she was not, judging from the loud conversation about anime that was occurring. With a grin the two girls strode up to their friend's side, leaving Loki to awkwardly trail after them, unable to take part in their conversation about Japanese animated tv shows. However, a smile managed to worm its way onto his face as he looked at the happy faces around him.

"Hey, Loki. You should watch this _really_ great anime," Moya gushed at him, eyes twinkling. "You'll **love** it. It's called _Boku no Pico_."

"What is it about?" he asked her curiously. She seemed extremely excited about it. In fact, all of the girls did. If _all_ of them were this hyped up about it, it couldn't be bad.

"Oh, _you'll see_ ," Beautrice replied with a huge grin on her face as the Marimo passed him her slate and headphones. "Watch it."

And just like that, he was pulled into the conversation, unaware of the horror that awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, this won't be the last we see of the Avengers ;3 Please do review!!


	4. Torture and Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to Friend of Mine. Starts at the end of Friend of Mine.  
> In which Loki discovers the horror of Boku no Pico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't actually have anything against Boku no Pico, but for some reason, it has a really bad reputation, plus it's porn. Then again I'm pretty sure Loki's done the dos before, but still. Couldn't resist. =P

He had no words to describe this- this... **_treachery_**. He would have taken staying in the dungeons rather than being forced to watch this.... **abomination** of a cartoon. As another high pitched moan sounded out through the headphones, he cringed away from the laptop, but was unable to look away from the screen, eliciting yet another round of laughter from the girls. If he wasn't being tortured, he would have complimented their sneakiness, but now, all he had for them were insults and profanities.

"Hey guys, do you think we should let him have an intermission?"

Loki nodded furiously.

"Nope."

Loki swore furiously.

  
The girls laughed maniacally.

  
The nurse entered the ward worriedly.

And left exasperatedly.

Ten more minutes of his accursed torture went by and the episode was finally over. Loki ripped off the headphones, immediately thrusting the Marimo's slate back at her before closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands, ignoring the snickers from the girls beside him.

"When you've healed, I promise you that I'll make you regret this," he threatened his friends, who looked back at him unabashedly.

"We'll be waiting for it," the Marimo assured him, shoving his shoulder lightly, making him glare at her shit-eating grin before, he shook his head and chuckled along with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one is actually a lot shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Please do review!! It greatly helps my story mojo :3

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Please do review! And, I'm tentatively opening up to prompts from you guys.


End file.
